Eggs Over Heels
by Lady Dudley
Summary: For Secrets4theunderground: Eric sends Pam on an 'Easter hunt'


**A/N: Many thanks to Secrets4theunderground who gave me this 'Easter hunt' prompt - hope you like it and apologies for the lame title! This is set after S4E11 and completely ignores everything after that :P**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **Eggs Over Heels**_

"Where are my shoes?"

Eric didn't even look up from the book he was reading.

"Hmm?"

Pam narrowed her eyes, "Don't play coy with me, Eric, what have you done with my shoes?"

"Did something happen to them?" Eric asked innocently, finally looking up at.

Pam pursed her lips, "Cute. Where are they?"

"Maybe the Easter bunny hid them in the garden," he suggested with a shrug, turning back to his book.

"Maybe the Easter bunny would like to die," Pam countered irritably, striding over the window. She frowned as she took stock of the weather, "They're not all water proof Eric," she whined, frowning up at the clouds.

"Then I suggest you find them quickly," he replied easily, turning the page in his book.

Pam shot a glare at him over her shoulder, "I hate you."

Eric hid a smile, "I know."

"And I _hate_ this holiday," she added, marching out of the room.

This time Eric didn't bother hiding his smile, "I know that too."

He winced as she slammed the door behind her. He knew it was a risky move hiding her shoes in the backyard, but he hadn't been able to think of another way to get her attention. She had been studiously ignoring him since he'd revealed his infatuation with Sookie during his bout of amnesia.

The infatuation had faded, but he'd found himself unable to convince Pam that it had ultimately meant nothing to him. Particularly after his ill-judged words outside of the Moon Goddess Emporium.

He frowned as a loud peal of thunder sounded from outside and it began to pour with rain. He was in serious trouble: this was _not_ part of the plan.

Throwing his book aside, he rushed out of the room to find a soaked Pam adding one final shoebox to the sizeable pile she'd made in the conservatory.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself," she grumbled, leaning over to wring her hair.

"You look cute all wet," Eric told her in a weak attempt at flirting.

She shot him a withering look, "Shut up."

"Would you like me to make it better?" he asked hopefully, cautiously moving towards her. He made to touch her shoulder, but she stepped out of his reach.

"I'd like you to never touch my shoes again," she informed him coldly.

Eric's hand dropped uselessly to his side, "I promise."

Pam looked unconvinced, "Uh-huh. Now what have you done with my favourite pair?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Eric made a show of looking over the large pile of boxes next to them, "Which pair would that be?"

"Funny," Pam snapped, "where are my purple pumps Eric?"

"Hmm…I'm not sure," he replied, pretending to think about it, "they _could_ be in my office…"

"They'd better be," Pam muttered, brushing passed him as she stalked out of the room.

Eric followed her at a more sedate pace. He found her frozen in place by his desk, holding the lid of the box as she stared at its contents: a Fabergé egg decorated with lover's knots.

Eric stopped in the doorway, "Happy Easter," he said softly.

Pam slowly brought her eyes up from the box to look at him.

She blinked, "I think you've gotten confused," she said softly, "I'm not Sookie," she added, looking away to replace the lid on the box.

"I know," Eric replied easily, taking a step into the room as she picked up her nearby pumps and stepped back from the box.

"So why-?" she asked, gesturing towards the box.

Eric rolled his eyes, "For heaven's sake, woman, because I love _you_!"

Pam looked genuinely surprised and his chest tightened as he realised how much he'd hurt her. "What?" she whispered.

"Because I love you," he repeated seriously, moving so that he was just outside of her personal space, "do I need any other reason?"

"It's Easter, Eric," Pam reminded him in a low tone, "not Valentine's Day, declarations of devotion aren't mandatory."

"I think you'll find that I bought you an egg," Eric replied smoothly, "I believe I have filled the mandatory requirements of this holiday." He paused, "Declarations of devotion are a bonus."

Pam's lips twitched as she allowed him to pull her close, "Is that so?"

Eric smirked, "Yes, now will you shut up and let me kiss you?"

Whatever response Pam was going to give was lost as, without waiting for her answer, Eric closed the distance between them and kissed her.

"Any other demands?" Pam asked as they broke apart, ignoring his smug expression as she held on to him for support.

Eric's smirk broadened into a grin, "Yes, but they'll come later," he replied with a wink as he bent to kiss her again.

...

 **A/N: If you're wondering what the decoration on the egg looks like, Google 'Lover's Knot Tiara' and that's pretty much what I was thinking. Obviously, the egg itself is pink ;)**


End file.
